spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:List of episodes/Season 2/@comment-24276452-20140226023533
How do you add a new episode here? I have a great idea for a special called "To Love A Sponge" and a short "Sponge-Fi," but I don't know how to add it in. So I'll tell you about them. To Love A Sponge/Sponge-Fi Script ''' '''Ideas To Love a Sponge will first air with a few minutes of Patchy segments, which will later be cut for Sponge-Fi, originally a short to see online and airing in the commercials. The title music will be the same as To Love A Patty Characters: SpongeBob Sandy SpongeBecca (Voiced by Jill Talley) Patrick Mr Krabs Squidward Patchy the Pirate Potty the Parrot Settings: Encino, California The Diner Spongebob’s Pineapple The Krusty Krab Jellyfish Fields Sandy’s Treedome Patrick’s Rock Plot: The Narrator introduces Patchy. Patchy introduces the episode. He has no idea it will possibly be last TV episode. He tells us all about his fifteen years of the show (It will air at the end of the 15th anniversary marathon bash, and will be the last new episode before the movie) So after he is done telling us his story, he wonders what would happen if Spongebob fell in love. Potty tells him there is a cartoon for that, and he bets on another Sponge taking Spongebob’s heart. Patchy argues that Sandy is definitely the one. It leads to a kind of augment and fight. So then he asks you ''who it will be and introduces the cartoon. Then comes a special series-finale theme song (except the second movie, of course.) It goes to a scene where Spongebob and Patrick have a lunch hour at the Diner. They talk a little about their friends and life. Spongebob wonders if his relation with Sandy is natural. So then Spongebecca comes in to take their orders, and while Patrick orders a Reuben sandwich and a Shake, Spongebob just can’t keep his eyes off of her. He has a daydream of him and her, together. So she snaps him out of it, so he does and quickly orders. So then he starts spiraling next to Patrick. Patrick then starts a conversation about the birds and bees, and then after they eat, they talk about it further. He then tells him to ask her out on a “date” at the Krusty Krab. So he waits for her shift to end to ask her. She hesitates, but accepts. So then they go home and Patrick gives him dating advice that just doesn’t work out. So when he finally realizes the “advice” is not helping, he looks for information himself. He goes to sleep. When he wakes up, he does his normal morning routine and gets ready for work. Sandy knocks on his door. He is afraid that she may find out about his thoughts about relationships. He acts twitchy, but tells her he does not have time for Karate and needs to go to work, even though it doesn’t open for another hour. So Mr Krabs gets mad at him for being late when he was walking there. He says he is adding breakfast to the menu. So he comes in and feeds the rush against Squidward’s will. Spongebecca walks in to the place and asks where Spongebob is. Squidward tells her to get lost, but Spongebob pops out of the kitchen for his break. So then he tells Mr Krabs about this and he accepts. So then they talk. Spongebob still is nervous, but he gets the hang of it. It actually goes pretty well. They decide to take it to the park, so they sneak out while Mr Krabs is in his coin shower. Then Spongebob plays an acoustic, more person oriented, version of the to Love a Patty song. So she kisses him when the song is about to end, as her next shift is very soon. The song ends with a quiet “I Love Ya_, Oh Ba_Bey!” Then comes a commercial break. So Spongebob has another daydream, but Squidward yells him to wake up because the milkshake machine is over bubbling. He turns it off and apologizes. So then he brings the milkshake over to table 3. Sandy and Patrick were sitting there. She says hi, and spongebob gasps and his face comes off. His face nervously greets her back, and Sandy tells him to put his head back together. So he gives her the shake. She questions why he’s acting so weird. Weird? Who’s acting weird! You are. Sandy is a little freaked out and decides to take the shake to go. So then he gives Patrick his patty and they decide to talk. He really doesn’t know who to go with, Sandy or Spongebecca. So Patrick tells him a story similar to the ugly barnacle. Once there was a Sponge who never decided who his love was. Soon both of the girls found out about it and they both tragically dump him. He became so depressed that he soon died The end. That didn’t help, so Patrick took him to his house for some rigorous testing. He was messing with his heart and his brain in a brief montage. Unfortunately, after Spongebob asks what the results were, they both had an equal love score. Spongebob is so confused that he panics and runs all over to think and run. So he asks Squidward for the advice he gave ''him ''in Love That Squid. He and Squilvia are doing great together, so he explains everything that happened that he didn’t know. He thinks about that advice, now leaning towards Spongebecca, while he goes over to Mr Krabs. He then tells him different advice telling him that you can’t judge a pearl by it’s luster, so he now leans towards Sandy. Tying them again, Spongebob doesn’t know what to do. He decides to push it aside for a while and feed Gary. Gary tells him a few meows about the two. We don’t know what he is saying, but that is the point. Spongebob says “You’re right.” I’m gonna go talk to ''her ''right now. So it goes into more patchy segments. So he lets ''you bet on if it will be Spongebecca or Sandy to take his heart. (An 800-Number, a Twitter Hashtag, and a Website pop up!) Potty continues to argue with Patchy about who it will be, keeping their sides. So the Narrator comes in and ends the Patchy segments. So then this episode airs during the commercials. Sponge-Fi The episode may first be viewed online with a special password for a “Network” called “SpongeWiFi”. It will make a TV airing in the commercials of To Love A Sponge, and it will later air to replace the Patchy segments. The title music will be the APM “Hero of the Beach” Characters: Spongebob Mr Krabs Patrick Sandy Squidward The Bottomites Settings: The Krusty Krab Sandy’s Treedome In this episode, Mr Krabs introduces internet access to the Krusty Krab. As part of the promotion, Mr Krabs gives his employees a touchscreen cPhone. After learning how to use it, he realizes everyone is using one of them, and they are addicted. Even Patrick falls for it. Eventually everyone forgets about everything. They act in a way like zombies attacking him. Spongebob is scared and runs over to Sandy’s. She was, luckily too smart to fall into the trap, so they together start researching and experimenting the effects of the technology, and realizing what was happening, they teamed up to stop it and shot into the Krusty Krab, snatching everyones cPhone. They all finally snap out of it. It ends when Sandy and Spongebob then thank each other for helping, and then both start laughing. The Commercials now end. The narrator continues the episode by saying “So who did you vote for? SpongeBecca or Sandy? Find out right now! I will not spoil the ending. I want to know if you have any suggestions for me before I make the full version. Thank you for looking.